falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Clans of Corpse Coast
History Long ago the many disparate gangs of the Corpse were united into a single war-band by a visionary warlord. He devised training regimens and attempted to engineer a culture from the ground up. He had hoped to secure the entirety of the Corpse's ruins and make it a functioning city. Before he could completely realize his dream, he died, and with no explicit heir, the united war-band was split between his top two lieutenants. Those occupying the ruins to the northwest became the Leopards, while those in the southeast became the Truax. The Leopards and the Truax fought for many years, even as they fought off invaders. During a lull in the feud, outside mercenaries took possession of the USS Lexington and turned it into a marketplace. When the Leopards and Truax discovered this, they both faced internal conflicts over what should be done. In both clans, there were factions that saw the potential of the newly dubbed Lexxx and in perhaps letting in more outsiders in general, and a faction that still opposed any intrusion. The Truax were roughly split in half over the issue while the Leopards were mostly in favor of keeping outsiders out. They were irreconcilable in general though, and both split. The Truax became the Blues and the Greens, and the Leopards became the Blacks and the Reds. The Reds, representing the largest remaining bloc of natives attempted to assert their power and anti-outsider bias by conquering the Lexxx and the other groups in one fell swoop, but they had lost their best leaders to the Blacks in the switch and were unable to take full advantage of their numbers. The Greens who were not quite as xenophobic as the Reds and came to value the assistance of the Lexxx in the struggle against the Red horde and mellowed out a bit. They still desire to keep out others who would immigrate, but feel as if the occupants of the Lexxx have earned their place. The Blacks and the Blues see the value of allowing in certain kinds of outsiders, especially those who will bring in wealth and not wreck the place. Activities & Interests The gangs are all nominally interested in conquest and profit, though they have their own particular methods, distractions, and motivations. Annaville Reds The Reds are certainly the most bloodthirsty of the native gangs, and place highly among all the gangs in the Corpse when it comes to eager, gratuitous violence. Consequently, they're incredibly active; they attack opposing forces as frequently as logistics allow and defend their territory aggressively. Sometimes merchants have been victimized by their zeal, a detail that has earned the Reds the undying enmity of many. More than the other natives, they're known as slave-takers and make for rather brutal taskmasters. They're more raiders than mercenaries. They'll take on any kind of work, though only the terminally foolish would hire them for anything more than attacking others as they're completely unreliable as guards or escorts. Calallen Blacks The Blacks are rather status-obsessed and materialistic; whereas most Corpse mercs do what they do for thrills and spend their pay of booze, chems, and whores, the Blacks want the "finer things," in life. The stereotypical member of the Blacks has silver buckles on his belt and hat, a turquoise-studded bolo tie, and a pristine duster devoid of patches. They try to put on airs and come across as cultured: they'd rather shell out for one bottle of Pre-War scotch than a few bathtubs full of moonshine. Popular rumor has it that their hideout has an impressive library of books they can't even read. The Blacks have a major disadvantage that they're attempting to turn into a strength: of the Four Clans, their territory is the farthest away from the markets of The Lexxx and the waterways plied by the Rafters. However, merchants hoofing it across Texas from the north tend to approach their territory first. If not for the Reds, they could likely draw in people from the west as well. The Blacks are currently trying to eradicate the Reds or at least force them further into the city so they can dominate the northwestern end of the ruins. They have to balance their efforts against the Reds with paying jobs: if they take too much work they wont have the manpower to win the feud, but if they don't take on enough jobs they won't be able to eat or replenish their supplies, let alone bask in torrid luxury. They despise the barbaric Reds and act with amused disdain towards the Greens and Blues. In truth, they want to destroy all three so that the memory of their common origin will be forgotten and the Blacks can claim to have always been the sole heirs to the Corpse. Flour Bluff Blues The Blues are as greedy as any merc, but they especially like the concept of money. The idea of a convenient store of wealth that can be exchanged at any time for anything they might want or need fascinates them. Among themselves, they have a scrip system for their canteen and expend a great deal of effort trying to learn what passes for currency in distant lands. They see their ultimate destiny and success not as soldiers-for-hire, but as bankers and merchants. They are possibly the most powerful of the Four in terms of position if not numbers. They have sufficient control over Encinal Island (formerly the Encinal peninsula) that the few other mercenary groups present couldn't even take them down if they joined forces; indeed they frequently pay out to the larger Blues to leave them alone. The Blues also tend to receive the Rafters' southern and Mexican counterparts even before the Lexxx. They're planning to destroy or absorb as much of the other island gangs as they can and turn the island into a trading post to rival the Lexxx. Their primary difficulty is that they can't freely cross the only bridge to the mainland and are forced to travel by boat, which is always risky. They hate the Greens for their role in barring the bridge to the mainland, and the Reds for driving off as much business as they do. They would be willing to make peace with the Blacks if they were willing to treat the Blues as social equals, but are more likely to destroy them given the chance. Gardendale Greens Of the Four Clans, the Greens might have it the hardest. Their territory is in the densest section of ruins, and is hotly contested by "outsider" mercenaries. They're the closest of the Four to the Lexxx and the least interested in pursuing the old feud on account of their more pressing enemies. The Greens do their best to present, and live up to, the image of staunch, reliable mercenaries: they deal plainly and honestly with clients and can definitely be relied upon to both finish jobs and to mercilessly destroy any who attempt to renege on their bargains. If they could be arsed, the Greens would be the greatest advocates to unify the clans; to be as one clan as their distant ancestors were. As pressed as they are, though, they won't make the first move towards peace or reconciliation. Membership Annaville Reds The Reds have the smallest core of the native gangs, as their single-minded pursuit of fighting tends to grind their membership down. They've adapted by accepting large numbers of recruits and through a bizarre tactic they call the retreating advance: press-ganged conscripts and slaves are given crude, melee weaponry and sent ahead of the main Red force, who has no compunctions about shooting this unruly mob in the back. The idea is that the unwilling wave has the opportunity to win their freedom by cutting their way through the enemies of the Reds and escaping. Members of Note *Salad Calallen Blacks The Blacks are deceptively large. They have a small number of actual members relative to the other gangs, but every one of those members; from the newest recruit to the most accomplished officer has their own retinue of men who want to join the Blacks. There are less than a hundred actual members of the Calallen Blacks, but with their assorted retinues of associate members; there's over two hundred men and women willing to fight on their behalf. Flour Bluff Blues The Blues are smaller than their traditional native enemies, the Greens, but are still quite large. Certainly, there's enough of them to outnumber any two other gangs that currently contest their island home. There are between two and three hundred Bluff Blues holed up on Encinal Island, and several small gangs of them further down the coast working for various clients. Gardendale Greens The Greens are the largest, most traditionally assembled of the native clans. Their membership has a clear hierarchy and is arranged in various teams and squadrons. There are over three hundred Gardendale Greens throughout the central ruins of the Corpse, and a few out in the wasteland on business. Category:Groups Category:Texas Category:Mercenaries